Going Up!/Transcript
(The Short Starts With Alex Chloe And Miller Join With Little Blue Pinkerton And Grok Sitting in the Front Seat of the Truck Waiting for Dapper Dandy. Then Dapper Dandy Appears.) Little Blue: (To Dapper Dandy) Want a Ride? Miller: What??? Dapper Dandy: (To Little Blue Pinkerton and Grok) Please Get Out Of the Truck. Little Blue Pinkerton And Grok: (Groan Sadly) Alex: (To Chloe And Miller) Oh No Quick After It. Chloe: Wait I’m Coming Too. (The Scene Changes To Dapper Dandy Driving the Truck While Grok Pinkerton And Little Blue Sat in the Back of the Truck Soon Dapper Dandy Stops the Truck To The White House And Grok Pinkerton And Little Blue Get Off the Back Of the Truck.) Dapper Dandy: (To Grok Pinkerton And Little Blue) Now Remember All You Have To Do is Deliver the Piano To Pistachio’s House,Okay? Little Blue Pinkerton And Grok: (Sigh Sadly) Okay. Dapper Dandy: Good. (Leaves) (Little Blue Pinkerton And Grok Try To Pull the Piano To Pistachio’s House But The Piano Slides Down the Stairs And They Gasp And Start Chasing It And Stop the Piano and Continue Pulling It But Pinkerton Notices a Dollar On the Ground And Picks it Up And Little Blue Saw Another Dollar On the Floor And Picks it Up And Cheers with Pinkerton.) Little Blue And Pinkerton: Yay! (They Both Leave Causing Grok To Slide Down with the Piano And Crashes In The Fountain And He Spits Out Water And Groans.) Little Blue: (On the Phone Ordering Pizza.) Hello There Little Blue And Pinkerton Would Like a Pepperoni Pizza Please And Soda. Goodbye. (Hangs Up And The Pizza Truck Arrives And The Pizza Man (Played by Tuttle) Gives Them Pizza And Then Leaves.) Yum. (Starts Eating Pizza And Drinking Soda with Pinkerton.) (Grok is Frustrated And Carries The Piano By Himself. Meanwhile Little Blue And Pinkerton Are Asleep After Eating Pizza And Soda. Back Upstairs Grok Is Finally at Pistachio’s House And Rings the Doorbell And Pistachio Opens the Door And Smiles That His Piano is Delivered.) Pistachio: (Happy) My Piano is Delivered! My Hero! (Gives Grok a Kiss And Grok Smiles.) (Little Blue And Pinkerton Are Still Asleep And Dapper Dandy Returns And He Gasps And He is Not Happy to See The Two Sleeping On the Job And Little Blue And Pinkerton Wake Up After Dapper Dandy Gets Frustrated at Them. Alex Chloe And Miller Had Never See Them Wake Before They Can Be Punished Grok Comes Down with a Kiss on His Cheek And Little Blue And Pinkerton Become Shocked.) Dapper Dandy: (To Grok) Now You May Sit in the Front. Alex: Really? Grok: (Excited) Hooray! (The Scene Changes To Grok Sitting In the Front With Dapper Dandy Since He is Done his Job While Alex Chloe And Miller Are The Ones That Little Blue And Pinkerton Still Sat in the Back for Not Doing The Work at All And The Short Ends.) Category:Little Blue Category:Pinkerton Category:Grok Category:Dapper Dandy Category:Tuttle Category:Pistachio Category:Endless Transcripts Category:Alex Category:Chloe Category:Miller